1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chute apparatus for facilitating leaf and debris collection.
2. Background Information
Many municipalities have relatively new laws prohibiting the dumping or burning of leaves and other debris. The debris must therefore be collected in trash bags, sometimes a specific type, size or color of trash bag, and set on the curb for pickup by a trash service, or hauled to a specified disposal location. Unfortunately, raking up and bagging fall leaves is difficult for a single person to undertake, particularly if the individual is handicapped or infirm. Once the leaves are raked into piles, it is difficult to hold the garbage or leaf bag open and at the same time insert handfuls of slippery leaves. Some people put one foot on the edge of the trash bag, lean over and hold the bag open with one hand, and attempt to scoop in leaves with the other hand. Since only a comparative few leaves can be inserted with each handful or rake full, the job is labor intensive and sometimes results in back sprains, spasms, and aching muscles.
The inexpensive chute apparatus of the present invention makes collecting leaves quicker and easier. It markedly decreases the amount of bending and stretching necessary to do yard work, and is especially helpful for older or infirm people. It can also be used for collecting outdoor trash, such as discarded napkins, paper cups, brochures, and other debris after a church festival, for example. It is versatile and can be used with a trash bag or garbage can. The chute apparatus can be hung in the garage or stored outdoors when it is not in use. A smaller, lightweight embodiment can be used indoors for sweeping up debris on a table, in a work space, etc.
The present invention is a chute apparatus for collecting leaves or debris, which includes:
(a) an upper chute portion having an open front portion, the chute portion comprising a back portion, the back chute portion having a front end that is wider than its rear end, and two matching chute sides attached to either side of the back chute portion, the front end of the back chute portion being wider than each of the chute sides; and
(b) an open-ended lower channel portion connected to the chute portion, the channel portion comprising four sides: an upper section, a channel back section opposite to the channel upper section, and two narrower channel side sections, which are opposite to one another and which connect the channel upper section to the channel back section;
wherein the narrower end of the back chute portion is connected to the channel back section; and the two chute sides are connected at their lower ends to upper ends of the two opposite channel sides.
Also included herein is an alternate embodiment comprising a chute portion without a channel portion, wherein the chute sides are hinged to the back chute portion; an alternate embodiment comprising clips on the sides for holding a trash bag on the outside of the channel portion; and an alternate embodiment comprising a partial front portion and a ridge for holding a trash bag.